


Show them off

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: Jared thinks Misha working out is unfair to him. His strong, thick thighs get him aroused and needs them.





	

Honestly, it is completely unfair he is doing this. Jared was okay with him working out but his thighs were getting thicker and stronger. And don’t even get him started about Misha’s arms. Jared remembers the first time he met Misha: weird and a little crazy but beautiful. The ground was swept from below his feet but with the increase of muscle in his body, he is yet again swept away. It’s unfair. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed in Misha’s apartment, Jared flips through a book. Misha should be coming home after filming any moment. The idea that popped up in in head today after walking into the set gym and catching Misha doing squats pestered him throughout the day. Hoping he would have enough energy to do this tonight, Jared already set out a bottle of lube and a condom on the bed. 

Jared hears the door open and the sound of Misha dropping his bag, probably right next to the door. He gets up from the bed and places the book back on the dresser. He sits down on the chair he brought into the bedroom, facing the bed, and waits for Misha to walk in. 

“Jared?” Misha calls out from the hallway. Jared groans as he remembered he took his shoes off at the door. He rolls his eyes at himself and stands up as Misha walks into the bedroom. “What are you doing here?” 

“I was going to scare you, kind of.” Jared shrugs, shoving his hands into his jean’s pockets. “I messed up with my shoes.” 

“Wow, your old age is affecting the way you prank me.” Misha teases, walks towards Jared and wraps his hands around his waist. “We should get that checked out.” 

Leaning down, Jared places a chaste kiss on his lips. Beautiful. He’s still so beautiful even after a day of work. “My old age?” He finally replies. “You’re the one who decided to work out more because what was it? Oh yeah, you said, ‘I need to start taking care of my body. I’m almost 45.’” 

“Excuse me, you’re just jealous I’m stronger than you now,” Misha grumbles, snuggling up into Jared’s chest. He pulls his hands out of his pockets and hugs Misha back. Placing a kiss on his head, he squats down to grab Misha by his thighs and picks him up. A yelp comes from near his neck and the hands around him tighten. Gracefully laying Misha on the bed, he hovers above him with a smirk playing on his lips. 

“I don’t know.” Jared shrugs, looking into Misha’s eyes. “I think I’m still pretty strong.” 

Misha sighs, wrapping his legs around Jared. “You’re lucky I love you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Jared snorts, grabbing the lube from above his head. “I love you too.” 

He waves the bottle in his hands, getting Misha’s attention. He nods to it when he sees his questioning look. “If you want to prove how strong you are, why don’t you ride me tonight? Show off your thigh muscles.” 

Misha quickly grabs the lube while, simultaneously, tries to take off his shirt. Jared takes this opportunity to grab Misha’s pants and briefs and slides them off. The articles of clothing end up discarded onto the floor. Taking a step back, he admires the view of the naked man in front of him. Misha truly needs to be in the nude more often. Jared has a soft smile on his lips as Misha stretches his arm out, inviting him to finger him open. 

“No, Misha.” Jared declines, shaking his head. “You’re going to open yourself up as I sit here.” He emphasizes his point by placing the chair in front of Misha’s sprawled out legs. “I want to watch you, sweetheart.” 

“But…”Misha moans, sticking out is bottom lip and makes his eyes bigger. 

Jared lets out an amused laugh. “Misha, you might have a pretty good puppy-dog look but you know mine is better. So…” He quickly takes off his shirt and sits down on the chair. “If you want to show off your thick, strong thighs for me, you better start working those long fingers of yours.” 

“I’m going to get you back for this, asshole,” Misha mutters under his breath, squeezing some lube onto his own fingers. 

“I heard that, babe.” Jared snorts out a laugh. 

“Yeah, well. I am.” Misha rolls his eyes, as he circles his hole with his finger. “You have longer fingers and you want me to use mine.” He pushes in slowly as he massages his balls before stroking his dick. 

“Misha, I’m going to let you ride me.” Jared sighs, palming his own semi through his jeans. More lube is added to Misha’s fingers and one finger turned to two. Watching the beautiful scene, Jared unbuttons his own jeans and releases his erection. 

“Thank y-you, Jared.” Misha hisses with thick sarcasm, immediately gasping right after, as his fingers stretch his own hole. “I’d never thought I’d ever have that opportunity.”

“Will you hurry up with this?” Jared chokes at the mesmerizing sight of Misha’s third finger entering his tight heat. 

“Fuck you, Jared.” Misha spits back, pumping his fingers in and out. 

Jared laughs, stroking his own cock, “Next time, sweetheart.” 

Misha looks down at Jared, watching him lazily fondling with his dick. Letting out a frustrated groan, Misha takes his fingers out of his holes and stands up. He crawls over to the edge of the bed and grabs Jared’s free hand and pulls him towards him. 

“I’m ready.” He pleads. “Please let me put that beautifully huge dick inside me.” 

Jared’s breath hitches and quickly lies down on his back. He lets Misha straddle him, put on a condom onto his cock, and lube it up before he slowly sinks down on it. Groaning at the tight heat, Jared’s hands come up to grip his thighs. They were trembling but he felt the muscle between his fingers. As Misha begins to slowly ride his cock, Jared’s breath is knocked out again. The feeling was out of the ordinary. The slow side of Misha’s heat and the feeling of the increasing strain between his fingers was like ecstasy. He knew this would feel amazing. Maybe it wasn’t unfair Misha started working out, it’s definitely benefiting him at the moment. 

Eventually, Misha increases his speed. The word _fuck_ leaves his lips like a prayer. Jared knew his thighs were going to give out. Even he can’t constantly ride Misha for more 5 minutes, but Misha was still at it. Rubbing his thighs, he smiles up at the beautiful man on him. It only takes a few more moments until Misha’s movements stutter and he’s sitting down on his cock, just rocking back and forth. 

“Jared, I can’t… it burns.” He whimpers, panting in between his words. His hand lands right on the middle of Jared’s chest. 

Jared wasn’t sure but maybe Misha can feel his rapid heartbeat. He wraps his hand around Misha’s hand, squeezing it lightly. Their eyes meet and both have a sweet smile on their faces. 

“It’s okay sweetheart.” Jared soothes, bringing up his hand and places a kiss on the palm. “Do you want me to turn us over?” 

“Please,” Misha begs. 

Jared reaches up and pulls Misha down by his neck and joins their lips. Slowly turning, he places Misha on his back with him on top. Without separating their lips, he starts thrusting into him. His legs wrap around his hips as he keeps a slow torturous pace. 

“Jared…” Misha mumbles on his lips, “Please. Faster.” 

He complies as he quickens his pace, thrusting in until he feels the warmth near his groin. Jared groans as he lets his mind focus on the pleasurable feeling and Misha’s wide blue eyes. His body, loose and tired, he lays down on the body under him, not pulling his spent cock out just yet. His hand slowly snakes down to Misha’s neglected cock. It takes only two strokes before Misha follows him and releases his orgasm onto his hand. With that, he slowly backs out from Misha’s ass and lays down next to him. 

“Hey, Misha?” Jared questions, still thinking about different scenarios Misha could show off his thighs as he slips off the condom. 

“Yeah?” His tired voice responds. 

“Next time do you want to show off your strength by fucking me hard and fast?” Jared asks, crossing his fingers hoping the answer is yes. 

Misha turns to his side and traces a finger on Jared’s bicep. Turning his head to him, Jared feels the warmth in his heart spread across his chest and to his cheeks. Misha’s hair was fluffy and untidy, his eyes were droopy and weary, and his cheeks flushed. He’s mesmerizing. 

“I’d love to.” Misha finally responds to his request, making Jared lean to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish) ||


End file.
